Grim Tales: Children of the Underworld
by DarKingdomHearts
Summary: A story about the children in the Underworld. Grim Jr. and Minimandy from Grim Reaper and Mandy. Mimi from Blossom and HIM. Chi from Aku. Mina adopted by Vlad the Count. Inferno from Skulker and Ember. And Django of the Dead, grandson of Sartana of the Dead and Death.
1. Prologue

This is a fan made story taking place during the current events of Chapter 8 of Grim Tales. The story revolves around the children of the Underworld, although it is mostly focused on my fan-made character Inferno, who you will explore in this chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Ghost Zone. One of the 7 main realms in the Underworld. The ruler of this realm is Walker, a tall white ghost who formerly only was in control of the Ghost Prison. Originally the Ghost Zone was ruled by Pariah Dark until he got locked away again by Danny Phantom many years ago.

Many things have changed. No ghost can't leave the Underworld anymore, as there are no ghost portals anymore on Earth. The few existing ones were destroyed during the Great Mushroom War. A war between the mightiest superheroes and the most evil supervillains. Everything got destroyed and only few people managed to survive this treat. Not that this was any concern of the ghosts. They only couldn't haunt the world of the living anymore.

Our story starts with a young energetic boy, with flaming blue hair. He has a pale skin, two thick stripes under his eyes and wears black clothing with many armor on it. His name is Inferno. The young ghost was a troublemaker, he always did things that weren't allowed to do so in the Ghost Zone. And once again he was up to nothing good.

Inferno floated over to a door hovering in the Ghost Zone. A door was an entrance to someone's house, although some people had special places to live in, in the Ghost Zone. He knocked on the door and left a bag with ghost dog poo on the doorstep, which he set on fire with his ability. The door was opened by Nicolai Technus, a crazy tech-ghost. He forwards but saw no one, as Inferno was hiding behind the door. Technus looked down and saw the burning bag and stopped the fire by kicking on it. But that also caused his foot to be under the dog shit.

"Who dares to pull this kind of immature trick on me… Technus!?" he said in his annoying shouting-like voice. Inferno appeared from behind the door and laughed at Technus. The nerdy ghost knew who his parents were so he decided not to attack him, he didn't want to have a fight with that deadly couple. As Technus returned back into his house, Inferno still was rolling on in the air laughing.

"Ow that face!" he laughed. "Priceless." he stopped laughing and stood up. "It is always fun to trick Technus. So who will be my next victim? Johnny 13, I can stab his tires. Or maybe catch a veggie monster and give it to Lunch Lady. Or wait… what if I steal Youngblood's favorite toy!" Inferno chuckled at the thought of it.

"I think you have to delay those plans, because you are going to jail." Inferno looked behind him and saw two cops there. "Ow man, not again. I don't want to struggle so I just will step into the car." Inferno said disappointed as he stepped in the white car, secured with metal bars that prevent any ghost from escaping.

After a trip of 15 minutes the police car finally stopped. Inferno got out of the car, with both of his hands chuckled in ectoplasm cuffs. Inferno walked towards the entrance where Walker was awaiting him.

"I see you've got yourself in trouble again Inferno." the tall white man said. He guided Inferno into the prison and walked along with him. "Guess I have to call one of your parents again. Do you think anyone is at your home?" he asked.

Inferno was silent for a moment. "Mom might be at home. But she could also be going out with Kitty and Penelope. But I do know she doesn't have a concert today." Inferno said, notably with less excitement and carelessness in his voice as a few moments before. Walker sighed and the sat down at a table nearby.

"Do you like it at home?" Walker asked concerned. "I have arrested you quite a few times now. And every time you are alone and when I talk about your parents, your smile also immediately fades away."

Inferno didn't response and hanged with his head down, looking at the table. Walked patiently waited for Inferno's response, but after some time decided to continue. "Do you even spend time with your parents?" he asked.

"Not really…" Inferno said, still looking down. Not wanting to make eye contact with the only person who seemed to care for him. "I just feel alone at home, that's why I always go out and prank everyone. It is the only thing I can entertain myself with."

Walked nodded. "I understand. Do you mind if I use this information in a conversation with your parents?" Walker asked. He saw that Inferno was hesitating to agree with this.

"Go ahead. There isn't much that can change my situation at home." he said careless.

"Well then." Walker stood up. "I will try to reach your parents now and have a conversation with them. Then you can leave with, or without them." he said and left the table. "Those two really need to learn what a kid needs, certainly at this age." Walker said while walking away. Inferno rested his head on his arms. "Stupid parents. Never will I become like them." he promised himself.

"Yeah, I know what a trouble adults can be. Certainly parents. That's why I decide to just stay young." a voice said behind Inferno.

Inferno looked over his shoulder. "Oh it's you." he said and saw Youngblood floating behind him, quickly taking a seat next to Inferno. "What do you want Youngblood?"

"Oh nothing. Maybe we can team up together, play. I can get rid of your parents if you want me to. I once teamed up with your mother, before you were born." Youngblood told.

Inferno looked shocked. "You were born before me? And you worked with my mom, how it that possible?" he asked.

"Well I also worked with your dad. But I'm very old, I just don't want to age anymore so I don't. I also died when I was a kid."

"What happened?" Inferno asked, the first time he was actually interested in Youngblood, or someone for that matter.

"My parents used to beat me, and lock me up. When I was being teased at school for dressing up, my teacher also ignored that. It's like no one cared about me." when Youngblood said those last words, it reminded that of his own situation. "One time my dad pushed me so hard that I landed with my head on the table, and hit my temple, which caused an instant death."

Inferno looked surprised. What a cruel way to die. However his mom once told him how she died, which also wasn't fun. Inferno could call himself lucky to be born in this realm, instead of coming here from Earth. He also wondered what Walker was in the past though.

"But to get back on the topic. Want to get away with me from here?" Youngblood asked with a smile on his face. Inferno looked dubious but eventually agreed by nodding. He actually should have stayed, Walker was going to talk with his parents, he was going to help him. And yet he ignored Walker's rules and his ways to help him.

"C'mon." Youngblood motioned Inferno to come over to him. Youngblood was standing at the prison wall, apparently waiting for someone. When Inferno caught up with Youngblood he saw something above them. It was a skeleton bird, but in the size and shape of an Pterosaur. The skeleton dinosaur landed on the ground. He cut the bands that prevented the boys from going out with its beak. "Hop on." Youngblood said, and Inferno quickly hopped on the beasts back.

They flew out of the prison. Inferno looked down at the prison, kind off regretting what he just had done. Somewhere on an abandoned platform the Pterosaur landed and the boys got off. Inferno looked around confused. "Where are we?" he asked.

Youngblood took a few steps backwards, and the dinosaur transformed back into a skeleton bird which landed on Youngblood's shoulder. In no time he suddenly was surrounded by various ghosts. Aside from Youngblood there were; Technus, Desiree, Box Ghost and Klemper.

"What are they doing here?" Inferno said worried. Constantly turning around to see if no one was attacking him already.

"Isn't it obvious? We are here to get revenge on you." Technus said in his shouting voice.

"For all those pranks you pulled on us." Box Ghost added.

"This time there will be no wishes granted." Desiree said with a rather seductive, yet killing, smile on her face.

"I don't like it if you melt my bed. It makes me sad." Klemper said in a sad voice.

Inferno understood what they were saying. But by beating him up there wouldn't change anything. Also, he couldn't believe Youngblood betrayed him, stupid kid. "Sorry for pulling those pranks, but is this really the solution?" he asked worried.

"Yes. Then you won't prank us again." Youngblood said. Inferno turned around to Youngblood thinking he was going to attack him first. But then he got hit in the back by the giant first of Desiree, which she made with her spectral body manipulation powers. As Inferno was flying through the air, Technus slammed his with a lightning rod, followed by Youngblood who slashed him with his hook and Box Ghost who send a barrage of boxes against his head. Klemper then froze his boy in the middle of the circle. The five approached Inferno, with the intention to continue their beating.

Inferno closed his eyes and unleashed fire from his armor, melting the ice. Inferno unleashed a fury of fire around his body which hit the five other ghosts around him. A blaster then appeared out of his battlesuit and he shot at Desiree knocking her out. The Box Ghost and Klemper then stormed at him, but held both of his arms up. With his blaster he shot at Box Ghost and with the other hand he created a ball of fire which he fired at Klemper. Technus, who was a bit afraid now, collected electronica and created a car with legs for him to move around in. However Inferno grabbed his, with fire enchanted, chain and wrapped it around Technus' robot and pulled the chain to let him fall on the ground. He then approached Youngblood and aimed his blaster at him.

"Please Inferno, don't do this. I'm sorry." Inferno saw that Youngblood was very afraid, so he decided to let him go.

"Don't ever try to trick me again, I'm the one who does the tricks around here." Inferno said. He looked over his shoulder and saw the other ghosts regaining their conscious already. He had no business here anymore so he flew away. From a distance however, a man had watched the whole battle. "Interesting kid."

Inferno flew back to the prison and landed on the ground, quickly heading back to the table he was on first. However when he arrived he saw that Walker was already awaiting him, along with his parents, Skulker and Ember.

"Sorry to make you wait. I took a walk around the prison yard." he said unconformable. Walker shook his head.

"Some guard's saw you leave with Youngblood, I knew you escaped. However Youngblood wasn't imprisoned here. And I also can see you have been a fight, there's a scar over your face." Walker said with his arms crossed, obviously disappointed in him.

"Sorry." he said, and also looked into the eyes of his parents. Ember stood up and walked towards Inferno.

"Is it really true what Walker told us?" she said with a caring voice. "Do you really have the feeling that you are left alone by us?" she asked concerned. Inferno only nodded, not wanting to speak at this moment.

"I know your dad is always out hunting, but that is just his job. We have to do something for a living. And we always eat dinner together."

"Yeah… but…" Inferno was interrupted by his father.

"Sorry son. I thought you already reached that age that you wanted to do things for yourself. You are already 13 years old now, and you're entering puberty." Skulker said.

"But why do I always get the feeling of being alone? We never get to do something!" Inferno said, raising his voice a little. "And at dinner, we barely speak. Sometimes you talk about your hunts, but nobody ever asks how my day was. Like if you're ashamed of the things I do!" Ember had taken a few steps back, so she wouldn't get shouted to in the face.

"So that is why you started pulling all these tricks and pranks? So you would get to see your parents more often?" Walker asked.

"Basically…yes." Inferno said, now with his voice as calm as earlier.

Ember petted Inferno on his blue flamed hair. "Don't worry. What if we go to the Amusement Park tomorrow? Would that make you happy?"

"Are you just saying this because you have to?" Inferno asked not believing his mother.

"Of course I do." Ember said with glassy eyes, actually a bit hurt from the response of her son. "We are going there tomorrow." she said and hugged her son. "Don't forget that I love you." she said, still hugging, as a tear crawled over her cheek.

"Then that is settled." Walker said. He along with Skulker, Ember and Inferno, walked towards the exit of the prison. "Have a safe trip home." he said and turned back after they left. "Hopefully they will keep this promise."

That evening, although it was hard to tell time in the Ghost Zone, the family had just finished eating dinner again. Skulker told about moose with electric horns he skinned today and Ember about the latest gossips, which didn't really interested Skulker or Inferno. After dinner was finished Inferno headed upstairs.

After half an hour he came back to get something to drink when he overheard his parents in the kitchen.

"I really don't want to go to that amusement park." Skulker said. "I have many other important things to do. Why don't you go with him alone?" he suggested.

"That is not how a family trip should be. You must come with us too. I rather go out with the girls too, but I do want to spend some time with my son too. Inferno is really important for me, and I hope he also is that important for you too. Or is your hunting more important!?" Ember almost shouted. Skulker didn't respond.

"I see how it is. You only care about yourself. The lousy hunter." Ember said and stood up from her chair.

"Don't call me that. I do this for our family! I make the money here, so don't talk to me like that!" Skulker shouted.

"Is it really all about money?" Ember questioned. "Or are you having another relationship with someone?" she said. Skulker looked shocked. "Yeah I know about it. You shouldn't tell those things to Johnny. You really don't know that guy wouldn't tell it to Kitty?"

"I'll kill him." Skulker mumbled.

"I know all about your relationship with, was her name, Carrie."

"That isn't serious Ember. Carrie is just some emo freak, you're the one I like." Skulker tried to talk himself out of it. Inferno already had enough of all this so he went upstairs. His hopes of going to the amusement park tomorrow already faded. He then turned invisible and flew out of his room.

After having left his house he started to wander around in the Ghost Zone. Nobody was around, almost everyone was already in their door. Inferno also didn't feel like going to Walker, as he would only disappoint him. Inferno sighed.

"Hey kid!" a manly voice said from Inferno's side. He saw a tall muscular guy. He had a green skin, pointy ears and white hair, with a ponytail. He was wearing a black and white jumpsuit too, with a capital D on his chest, and a white cape. "How are you doing?" he said kneeling down next to him.

Inferno sighed. "Bad."

"Why is that? Something happened?" he asked.

"Well, my parents are fighting again. I was promised we were going to the amusement park together tomorrow, but I don't think that is going to happen. And in addition to that, my father is cheating on my mom."

"That doesn't sound too well. However I also made a woman cheat with her husband with me. But a woman got to have someone to pleasure her sometimes." he chuckled.

"Please keep those details to yourself." Inferno said disgusted. He suddenly realized that he didn't even know the name of this person he was talking to, he didn't even ever saw him in the Ghost Zone before. "Who are you actually?"

The man laughed. "I go by many names. But you can just call me Dan, Dan Phantom." he said with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Dan. My name is Inferno." he said and stood up, also allowing Dan to stand up straight again. "That is a strong name you got there kid." Dan said.

"Thanks, it is some kind of combination of my parents' names. Although mostly of my moms." he chuckled a bit, feeling a bit less sad.

"This may sound weird, coming from someone you just met. But I know a place where there are children of your age. It is there more fun than it is here." he said. "Would you like to go there?"

"Where is it?" Inferno said immediately, not hesitating like he often does.

"It is in another realm. However it is a realm which is befriended with this realm. I don't know if you have heard about the Castle of Grim?"

"Nope." Inferno simply answered.

"Well then. It is the empire ruled by the wimpy Grim Reaper and his hot wife Mandy." Dan almost drooled thinking about her again. "The realm is close by, you just have to follow the signs leading to the empire. But look out there can be some dangerous demons out there. When you arrive in a town called Halloween Town, then you're already in the realm, but then you do have to fly up to the top of the mountain, to the castle." Dan explained.

"That doesn't seem too hard. I can take them." Inferno said. "Thanks for the information Dan. Hopefully I can have some fun there!" he said and quickly departed.

As Inferno flied away a big smile appeared on Dan's face. "Now you have an extra kid to bother you Mandy." he chuckled.

"Dan. This wasn't the deal we made." Dan turned around and his smile disappeared.

"Clockwork. Don't worry." he said serious. "That kid won't cause too much trouble."

"You might be wrong on that." Walker said who approached him. "I know who you are. Clockwork told me all about you already. My name is Walker. And I shall tell you that Inferno is quite the troublemaker."

"Nothing to do about it now." Dan said careless.

"You are going to do something about this. You know I can make you disappear in an instant." Clockwork said.

"Wow, you're cruel." Dan said with a frown on his face, crossing his arms. "Let me first get in shape. Then I'll visit that kingdom once again."

"Don't take too long though." Clockwork said.

"I shall bring the news to Skulker and Ember. Maybe they will realize now that they need to give that kid the love he needs." Walker said and teleported away. Clockwork sighed.

"I wonder when the realms will come at peace again."

* * *

Hope you all liked the first chapter. Don't forget to review and give your thoughts. Positive reactions = more chapters! (although I will make a second chapter). I'm also busy with Tales of Ooo, so that story I'm going to update next.


	2. Married with Demon-child's

**Ch 2: Married with Demon-children**

Inferno reached the purple double-leaf door that would lead to Castle Grimskull. Inferno currently was in a place that acted as the transportation to other realms in the Underworld. In total there were 7 doors. One door, stationed in the middle, was closed off. It was different from the other doors. The other doors were purple-leaf doors while this one was a hexagon shaped door with black and yellow stripes. And since Inferno could remember there was sign on it saying "No Entry". It once must have been a portal to another realm.

But Inferno had to go through the double-leaf door with a skull engraved on it. Once he stepped through he found himself in a gloomy place of dead. The sky was red and the ground was black. He could see some bald trees, stones and graves in the landscape but not much more. He continued his journey.

Eventually he reached a town that was accessible by stepping a gate. On top of the gate it read Halloween Town, in a creepy font. "The castle should be near." Inferno said looking around. He walked a bit further until he bumped into a giant mountain. He then looked up and saw the castle on top of the mountain.

"You've got to be kidding me." he said and sighed. He looked down at the bottom and saw several boulders and stones, like if someone had climbed up this mountain not too long ago. "Well, I can test out my flying abilities." he bend his knees and then jumped of high and flew up the mountain. However he quickly already lost his flying energy. "What!? I'm not even on a quarter of the mountain." his legs were kicking in the air trying to stay in the air. "Quick, activate!" Inferno pressed on the big button on his chest. A jetpack then appeared on his back and he blasted upwards. "Luckily this always works."

Once Inferno was up the mountain his jetpack retreated. His jetpack was running on ghost energy, and since he was outside the Ghost Zone now he had to be more careful about his frequency of using it. "So this is the castle those kids live in, huh?" he said to himself. Inferno didn't trouble by knocking, or even entering through the front door. He had another plan instead.

"Let's see if I can fly up here." he jumped into the air and flew up the castle wall, grabbing onto the edge, and barely made it. He then jumped down. "Slowly begin hovering now." he mumbled to himself. The closer he got to the ground the slower he went, preventing a hard smack on the ground.

Meanwhile Lord Pain was watching Inferno sneak into the castle. "Your majesty!" he shouted through the microphone of her chamber. "We have a problem over here. I'll show you." he said.

Mandy was sitting on her bed in the grand sleeping chamber of her and Grim. The plasma TV-screen turned on and showed Inferno kicking some of the skeleton guards and heading towards the entrance of the building.

"Who is that?" Mandy asked interested. "He looks like a ghost, but nothing like Dan or Walker."

"I don't know either." Pain responded over the intercom.

"You're no help either."

"What shall we do about him?" Pain questioned.

"Doesn't it seem obvious? I want you to get rid of him, I don't want my castle to become a foster's home for demon children." she said somewhat angered. Mandy sighed. "Just get him and bring him to me alright? I will be in the living room." she stood up from her bed and the TV-screen turned off. She walked out of her chamber, probably heading towards the living room.

Inferno on the other hand was kicking the butts of the guards until he encountered Lord Pain. "Stop it there ghost boy!" he pointed with his spike cudgel towards Inferno. He wasn't going to be beaten as easily like last time by Mimi.

"You are going to stop me with that weapon?" Inferno laughed, mocking Lord Pain.

"I will show you!" Lord Pain dashed forwards and slammed at Inferno, but saw that he slammed right through him. Inferno jumped away and turned visible again.

"You do realize I'm a ghost right?" Inferno created a fireball in the palm of his hands.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lord Pain swung with his spike cudgel from a distance but detached the spike ball from its base. But he didn't hit Inferno, in fact he was way off course.

Inferno laughed. "Learn how to aim first, then we'll fight!" but then a smile appeared on Lord Pain's face. The spike ball, instead of hitting Inferno, wrapped around Inferno. In a few seconds Inferno was lying on the ground trapped in the chains of Pain's weapon. "Bastard." he said angry. Pain walked towards Inferno and picked him up.

"And don't try to escape. This chain can't be broken and can resist any demon, even ghosts." he walked, with Inferno on his shoulder, to the living room where Mandy was awaiting him.

"You sure took your time Pain." Mandy said. She was sitting in a giant red chair smoking a thin pipe. She was wearing her usual costume that revealed most of her body. She had her leg crossed. Lord Pain put Inferno down in the chair that was facing Mandy. He took his weapon back and left the room.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, else you already would have been dead." she said and took a smoke from her pipe. "So, who are you and what's your business here?"

Inferno was quite intimidated by Mandy, she had that appearance of a hot momma that you didn't want to piss off. As she already said herself, she would kill you. "My name is Inferno. Inferno McLain to be precise. And this may sound strange but… I came here because I heard from someone that there were people of my age here." he said, kinda embarrassed.

Mandy took another smoke and looked at Inferno. She put the pipe down. "Would you mind telling me who told you this information?"

"Uhm… he was a tall and muscular man…" Inferno was thinking, but Mandy already got the idea. "I think his name was Dan Phantom." he said.

"I see. Then I understand the reason of you coming here. I indeed have three children staying at this place, but they currently are away with my husband. My son, Grim Junior, his possible girlfriend, Mimi and my daughter Minimandy. Mimi is staying her temporarily, she is here duo some nasty business involving HIM the ruler of the Land of Tainted Souls." she said.

"I think I've heard of him." was Inferno's only response.

"Okay. I will let you stay here for a few days, but then you will have to return to your own home. I don't know if you have parents, as it is hard to tell you being a ghost. But this way you might become friends with my son, he is surrounded by two girls all the time, you might be good for him. But at the moment Junior and Mimi are gone with Grim Reaper to another realm. Minnie however is in the garden practicing her archery."

Inferno looked happy. The queen of this kingdom actually allowed him to hang out with her son, the prince. Inferno never had been in the presence of royalty, unless you consider Walker royalty, so he was nervous.

"Thank you Queen Mandy." he wanted to bow, but that seemed a little exaggerating. "So, where do I go from here?" Mandy didn't say anything and pointed to the door. "Ask Lord Pain, the guy you've fought, to lead you to Junior's room. Inferno nodded and headed out of the door.

Mandy grabbed her pipe again and took a smoke. "I don't know what you're up to Dan. But I know that you didn't expect me to let him stay here." she said and rubbed her belly.

**Meanwhile in the Land of the Dead**

Grim had taken Junior, and Mimi along with him to the Land of the Dead for a business meeting. Grim was ordered to go to the realm because she was aware of HIM having formed alliances with other rulers like; Aku and Hunson Abadeer. The Ghost Zone was the only ally of Castle Grimskull, so another alliance wouldn't do bad.

Lord Pain had arranged a wheelchair for Mimi, so she would be able to come along. It was a long drive to the realm, as it was the second to last furthest realm when leaving from the Castle of Grim. It also wasn't one of the big five, but one of the smaller realms. Well smaller, the realm was very big but, the importance was lesser than the others. It was just a residence where the dead would stay temporarily to get sent to another realm. However you aren't able to leave the realm, unless you are assigned to another realm. And when staying to long in the realm, you would turn into a skeleton yourself. Luckily Grim or Junior couldn't care less about that, but they had to be careful with Mimi.

They arrived at the gate of the realm where the Gate Guardian was letting the newly arrived people inside. A giant skeleton pterodactyl with one large eye and purple wings. He always asks the newly arrived for their cause of death before they can enter.

"Good day, Gate Guardian. How has one been?" Grim asked stopping in front of him.

"Ah Grim Reaper. It has been a long time since the last time I saw you. You probably have a meeting with the ruler, right? I will let you pass." he said and let the three pass through the gate.

"You have been here before dad?" Junior asked curious. He already was in his skeleton state, as he was told about the effects of this realm.

"Yes once. I'll have thou know dat next to Uncle Jack, one also has one other aunt." Grim spoke in his Jamaican accent. Junior looked surprised, Mimi on the other hand just looked around to the landscape. Everywhere skeletons, skulls, wrecked cars and more but one beautiful river.

"How many family do I have you haven't told me about?" he asked.

"Well, only tis aunt. Her name is Sartana of the Dead. Her husband is not in this realm however she does have a son, and even a grandchild. As she knew that I would be the reaper, she went ahead and started a family, something I have waited a long time with."

"My aunt?"

"Yes thou aunt."

Junior stood still. "So that means I have an aunt, a cousin and a nephew you haven't told me about. Wow, I still have to get a lot of presents." he joked.

"Just come with me son. Once we enter thee town, we need to make speed or else Mimi will become a skeleton like us." Grim, Junior and Mimi entered the giant white building and arrived in a small Mexican-looking town where all kind of people were walking around.

"Tis is thee place where all thee people stay who have been here for a long time. You can see that on thou skulls, thee all have paintings on them." he said, while keeping up a fast pace. They walked through the town to the castle and ringed at the door. They quickly were let inside. They walked through a long garden and arrived in a white room, with a Zen garden in the back.

"Sartana." Grim said, apparently showing some happiness in his voice. His sister was wearing a black dress with white stars. The collar, sleeves, and the bottom of the dress were red with white stars. She was wearing a big red sombrero with little black skull flags hanging underneath it. While there was a black tie with a skull on top. Her gloves also were black, and fingerless showing her sharp claws. Aside from that she was wearing red lipstick, pink candy wrap earrings and had painting on her body resembling the tradition of Dia de los Muertos.

"Grim, I see you have brought your son, and someone else." she stared at the human girl sitting in a wheelchair.

"I shall introduce one to her. She is Mimi, daughter of HIM from the Land of Tainted Souls. She is currently staying at our place." he explained. Grandma then walked up to Junior and gave him a hug.

"Hello Junior, that is a long time ago. The last time I saw you, you was only a tiny skeleton just like Django. You may not remember but my name is Sartana of the Dead. Your uncle/cousin is currently absent, his name is Zahn of the Dead but your cousin is around here, Django of the Dead." she explained.

"I see." Junior only said. He then turned to his father. "Why do we need to make an alliance with this realm if they already are our family?" he asked. Suddenly a skeleton servant walked around the corner. He was wearing brown Mexican bandit clothing. And kinda differed from the other servants, as he was wearing a huge golden star badge.

"That is because it must be made official. It speaks from itself that we will form an alliance with Castle of Grim, but it must be official, else we can't do anything." he explained. "Grim, come along with me and your mother then we will sign the contract." Grim nodded and left along with his parents.

"Don't do anything stupid Junior." he said before leaving the room.

Junior and Mimi now were standing alone in the white room. Junior looked around and saw music instruments hanging on the wall, and in front of it a drum and microphone.

"Mimi, you want to play an instrument?" he asked. Mimi nodded in agreement. Junior pushed Mimi towards the wall. "Pick an instrument." Mimi looked at the wall and pointed at the white flute. Although she didn't have hands or her claws she could still hold the flute. Grim Jr. reached for the flute and gave it to her. Junior himself grabbed a guitar from the wall.

The two started to play. It was obvious who the better one was. Mimi was playing the flute beautiful while Junior was just randomly hitting the snares on the guitar.

"You really don't know how to play that thing, huh?" Django said who entered the room and heard the awful play of Grim Jr.

"Yeah… I'm not very good at this." he said rubbing the back of his head. He then realized that a skeleton boy of his own age was standing before him. "Hey, are you Django?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, why?" Django asked back.

"I'm your cousin, well actually your uncle. My father is the brother of your grandmother. Kina weird that your father is me cousin." he said excited, while Mimi continued to play the flute.

"Yeah… my dad." Django chuckled a bit. "Unfortunately I don't see him much. He resides in the outskirts of the Land of Dead. But I prefer to live here with my grandparents, my friends also live here." Django realized he was rambling on. "But let me show you how to play a guitar."

Django grabbed a red guitar from behind his back, which was his own guitar, and started to play on it. You could easily hear that his music style was leaning towards the metal side. But then he walked up to the microphone and began to sing too.

_Slit the throat of reason and reality._

_Cut myself for their insanity._

_Wake up to this nightmare that will never end._

_Main attraction of this twisted master plan._

_Trust nothing but pain to get me through the daze._

_Sleep with one eye open not to be their pray._

_First against my face, they bring me to my knees._

_Pressures crushing down so hard, I can't break free._

_I will be your Deadman! With nothing but this blood on my hands._

_Stuck in your "Wonderland." I wanna make you bleed, just like me._

_So make me your Deadman! With only poison in my veins._

_Stuck in your "Wonderland." Stagnated by the passivity, I'm gonna make you bleed like me!_

Mimi already had stopped playing because of the awesome song Django had sung. Junior also was standing with his mouth open, amazed by his guitar abilities.

"Can you also teach me that!?" Junior said excited. Mimi already knew where this was heading so she continued playing the flute.

"Sorry cousin, but this is a born ability. This guitar also functions as my weapon." he smirked.

"That's too bad." Junior said disappointed. Django grabbed two stools for him and Junior to sit on.

"So, is there something going on that you and your father are here?" Django asked.

"Yep." Junior said, still a little disappointed from a few seconds ago. "My mom explained that a war might start in the Underworld. And now we're forming alliances so we can defeat HIM and his army."

"HIM? Isn't he the devil from the Land of Tainted Souls… you know the one with the hot devil daughter." Mimi caught to conversation and was mad at Django for calling her a hot devil, although flattered at the same time. But nonetheless she threw the flute against Django's skull, knocking his brown sombrero off.

"What was that for!" Django shouted angry.

"She is that hot devil daughter you're talking about, her name is Mimi." Junior explained.

"Ow… Sorry I didn't know that." Django said to Mimi and turned to Junior. "She isn't a devil anymore, what happened to her? And why is she with you?" he asked.

Junior rubbed the back of his head. "Funny story. My mother took her devil essence and locked it in a capsule after she broke into our castle to get the Horrors Hand. And I stood up against my mom and demanded her to stay with us, which she allowed." he said, gaving the short version of the story.

"I see. But you stood up against your mom? I heard from grandma that she is also known as 'Queen Bitch,' that must've been a performance."

"Don't call my mom a bitch." Junior said calm, knowing he only used the term. "But I indeed felt a bit proud of myself, but that was thanks to the powers my sister gave me."

"You also have a sister? Wow, I want to see her!" Django said curious. "Why isn't she here?"

Junior chuckled. "You sure ask a lot of questions. But she is a bit pissed at me for spending so much time with Mimi instead of her. She's jealous. So she wanted to stay home and practice something, I don't know what though." Junior explained.

"Maybe I should come along, then I can keep her company." Django suggested. Although Django was family of Junior, he wasn't really related to Minnie in any way, unlike Junior himself. So it would be better if he spends time with her instead of him. At that moment Grim, Sartana and her servant entered the room again.

"Junior, Mimi we art done here. I would love to stay and have a nice cup of tea, but we has other business to attend." Grim said.

"Dad, I have a question."

"What is it my son?"

"Can Django come along with us to our house? He wants to meet mom and Minnie. And of course also Cerberus and Lord Pain." he asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Well, I am not certain about it. But I guess Django could go with us, and if thou mother gets mad, I will take the blame." he said. Django and Junior looked excited and high-fived each other.

"C'mon boys. Get Mimi so we can get out of here." Grim said. They said goodbye to Sartana and her servant and left the Land of Death.


	3. The Spirit of Love

It has been soooo long since I uploaded this story, I'm so sorry. But life got in the way. Well here is the new chapter, I know this story also features my OC character Inferno but I'm trying not to make the story to revolve around him. So hopefully this chapter will give more attention to the others too.

* * *

**Ch 3: The Spirit of Love**

Inferno was wandering through the castle's hallways looking for the backdoor that would lead to the gardens, but he couldn't seem to find it. He then passed Lord Pain again, the man he had a not-so-pleasant meeting with. He was kinda nervous to ask him the way but decided to do it anyways.

"Mr. Pain…" the tall man, with the pitch black hair looked down on him, uninterested. He didn't say anything so Inferno went ahead. "…Do you happen to know which way leads to the gardens." Lord Pain heard that he sounded innocent and felt sorry for their encounter earlier. Pain put up a happier face.

"Yes." he said friendly. "Take the first left in this hallway and then walk all the way to the end, behind that door is the garden." Inferno smiled and then saw Pain was holding a bow and a case with arrows. "Uhm… is Minnie still outside or did she go in already?" Inferno asked, as her archery equipment was with Lord Pain.

"Haha, yes she went to her room. I guess I could've figured you went to see her actually." he chuckled a bit. "For Minnie's room you have to take the first right and enter the door on the opposite door of the one with the 'keep out' skull poster."

"Thanks, see you later gramps!" Inferno said and ran past him, throwing his hand into the air, waving him goodbye. Pain's face immediately turned unhappy again, and slowly waved at Inferno. "There goes my good day." he mumbled under his voice. Inferno ran through the halls and found the door with the poster on it. It obviously was Grim Jr.'s room, the son of Mandy. Minnie should be on the room on the opposite of the hall. He turned around and saw the door which was had a slight pink color.

He knocked on the door and opened it. He peeked inside and saw Minnie brushing her hair on a chair in front of a mirror at her desk. She glanced at Inferno, but didn't say anything. "Are you Minnie?" Inferno asked.

"One prefers if thou calls me by one's full name Minimandy." was the first thing she said to him. In this time she had turned around and laid her brush down. "Wat is thou name, young ghost boy?"

"Yeah, sorry. My name is Inferno. I came here from the Ghost Zone to… yeah… look for some friends." he said a bit uncomfortable while rubbing the back of his head with a small smile. Minnie chuckled.

"So thou want to be a friends with me?" she said blushing a bit.

"Okay. I was actually looking for a male friend though." his comment immediately made Minnie's smile disappear. She crossed her arms and hold one eyebrow up. "Another person who wants to is here for me brother…" Minnie said with a sigh. Inferno however immediately rushed at her. "But I really want to be friends with you too." he said holding the shoulders of Minnie, which made her blush.

There were a few seconds of silence until Minnie realized that another boy, besides her brother, was holding here, almost hugging her. If she weren't a ragdoll she would turn completely red. She quickly stood and grabbed Inferno and pushed him towards the exit of her room. "Thou should really go." She said before pushing him out and closing the door after he was in the hallway. Minnie stood with her back against the door and sighed. She had big eyes and realized something. "I think I have a crush on him…" she said to herself, before collapsing on the ground. She held her hands against her chest, on the place where her heart should be and smiled.

Inferno, speechless, was now standing in the middle of the hallway. "What just happened?" he asked himself. Very confused from what just happened he decided to explore the rest of the giant castle. While wandering around in the castle he couldn't stop thinking about Minnie. For a ragdoll she was very gorgeous. She also seemed very sweet, also towards him. Not many people were so nice to him, but he felt as if Minnie could understand him.

While he was far in his thoughts, he wasn't really paying attention on what was happening around him. Thus causing him to bump into something. Something big, and hairy. Inferno snapped out of his daydreaming and looked up, seeing a giant dog with three heads waking up from its nap. Inferno looked shocked and backed away.

However he quickly saw that the three-headed dog didn't have any bad intentions. Instead the dog was very nice to Inferno. Having nothing else to do he played around with the dog for a while, of whom he saw its name was Cerberus. After some time a door opened, the main door, which Cerberus heard. He immediately stood up and ran towards the door with Inferno on his back. Cerberus reached the door and hit the brakes causing Inferno to fall on the ground. He looked up and saw a black coated skeleton, a younger version of him, another cowboy skeleton and a human girl standing with them.

"Who art thou?" Grim asked looking down on the ghost boy. Inferno grinned uncomfortable and stood up. "Hello, Mr. Grim. My name is Inferno and I… I… uhm… I was allowed from your wife to stay here so I could meet your son." he said uncomfortable while rubbing his head.

"I see. Well Junior, Django you two should take Mimi and go along with dat boy here. I will go and talk with thou mother about tis." he said before leaving the scene, not wanting to spent more time with them. He quickly headed to the lounge where Mandy was in and opened the door.

"Wat is the meaning of tis?" Grim asked.

"Hello husband." Mandy replied sarcastically. "I assume you already have found our new guest, how was it at your mothers place?" she asked, mocking him a bit.

"Shut up! Why is he here? I already brought someone else for Junior to play with, his cousin." Mandy stood up out of her chair and put her smoke down in its holder.

"You brought another kid here! I was letting this ghost boy stay because I knew Dan send him and he expected that I would sent him back! And now you bring a relative along, another mouth to feed?" she said intimidating.

"So, Dan again huh? He is such a better man than me, right? You love men who can please you, but you never think about the consequences. And now you're stuck with another mouth to feed, and that is your fault."

"No, it isn't my fault. It's your fault for not having the ability to please me. You bag of bones."

"Wow, you art so original. Haven't heard dat like 1000 times out of your mouth in the past." Grim said angry, while Mandy, like always, seemed to stay calm and very cold. Grim walked out of the lounge again heading towards his study, probably to write in his diary again.

* * *

"So what game do you guys want to play?" Junior asked to the other three. In the meantime they already had moved to Junior's room. Mimi only yawned and crawled away, back to under Junior's bed.

"What's up with her?" Inferno asked.

"You do know who Mimi is right?" Django asked.

"Well… no. I know her name but nothing else about her." Inferno responded. Junior apparently got an idea for something to do, as he stood up and walked towards the plasma screen in his room.

"Mimi is the princess of the Land of Tainted Souls. She is the daughter of HIM and never speaks. She is very mysterious and bloodthirsty. But from what I've heard from Junior, her father doesn't care about her at all and only uses her. A few days ago she still was a devil girl but Mandy drained her devil essence from her." Django explained. Inferno nodded, meaning he understood.

"Guys, I found something fun to do!" he said holding two PlayStation controllers in his hands that reached out to Django and Inferno.

"What game are we going to play?" Django asked.

"Well, I was thinking about playing some Resident Evil 5. We could switch every time someone dies." Junior suggested and the other boys nodded in agreement. Inferno then stood up. "Wait a second!" he ran out of the room and barged into Minnie's room who was reading a magazine.

"Inferno?" Minnie said surprised.

"Hey Minnie, do you want to play some games with me, Junior and Django?" he asked hoping that she would say yes. Minnie wanted to go really bad, but didn't want to push herself. Also Junior would be there, and he might notice her affection for Inferno.

"Well… okay then." she said and threw her magazine away and followed Inferno to Junior's chamber.

"Is it okay for Minnie to play with us too?" Junior looked unamused and sighed. "Okay then, I wanted to play with the boys but I guess I can't say no." Minnie smiled a bit and sat down next to Inferno and the kids began to play on the console.

It was going very well for a time. It had been some time since Junior and Minnie played together, although others were playing along with them too. Junior might even be the one who was having the most fun of all. Mimi had come out of under her bed for the first time, and they had two boys over the floor for the first time. They hadn't interact with any other kids from their same age group because they had a private tutor. One that preferred his sister above him. Junior would have rather gone to a public school. But nothing to do about that now.

However some people were getting a bit impatient back at the Ghost Zone. Dan was fighting many simple ghosts, on Skulker's Island, to get back in shape. Not using his ghost powers, but instead just simple punches to train the muscles in his arms.

"Dan it is time." a young boy dressed in purple said from behind Dan. The muscular ghost turned around and saw Clockwork, now as an adult standing behind him. Dan sighed and slammed the ghost he was fighting on to the ground, causing its ectoplasma to scatter in the area, and a little bit to fall on Clockwork's cheek.

"So I just have to get the kid back? And then? He will just continue to cause trouble around here. His parents are too occupied to pay attention to him." he said and approached Clockwork to have at least some kind of a proper talk with him.

"That's why we ask you to get him." Walker said who appeared from behind the corner of a tree. Dan looked surprised, waiting for what Walker wanted him to do. "The boy seems to trust you as he immediately and blindly did what you suggested, he doesn't listen to me… very well at least." Walker explained.

"And why would I do that? I'm not here to babysit an annoying teen boy. He's in the middle of puberty and I know how some people can act through puberty." he said with a sigh.

"Just like I said. It's time. Just one snap with my fingers and you disappear. So you better go and 'babysit' this boy. I want to prevent any problems happening in the Underworld. We currently already are facing war, having him troubling us during it would be a real burden." Clockwork said.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe it even could be a fun experience." he said snapping his fingers. "I'm off them." Dan flew away and made his way towards Castle Grimskull. As Dan flew away Walker approached Clockwork.

"Clocks, I've received an important message from Queen Mandy not too long ago. And I want you to hear it." Clockwork nodded motioning Walker to continue. "As of the events that happened in Halloween Town, not too long ago, there are rumors of a war starting. HIM has formed alliances with some of the strongest realms in the Underworld including the Nightosphere and City of Aku. I did some research and discovered that he formed this alliances more than a year ago, HIM knows something we don't know." Walker told.

"I see. I wish I could travel to the past and future in the Underworld too to find out what exactly is HIM's plan. I was at the place where the Demon Reaper appeared, and something in me told HIM was involved in this. Especially when I sent the prince of Castle Grimskull to bring his sister back. I teleported him to the realm where she was but I immediately felt his presence." Clockwork explained very serious.

"Aye." the tall white one replied. "Hunson and Aku are in HIM's team. We instead will form an alliance with Mandy, and as I heard Grim was also getting a certificate of their alliance with The Land of Dead." the situation was already rough, but at least they aren't defenseless against HIM. "I'm also trying to get in touch with the Count, but it is hard to locate him nowadays."

"Good luck then." Clockwork said and opened a purple portal in which gears were showed in the background and flew through it. It closed soon behind him.

* * *

Lord Pain was sitting relaxed behind the control room of the castle. Not much was going on. The last troublesome thing that had happened was the arrival of Inferno, of whom Lord Pain came to like. He leaned back in his chair with his helmet lying on his face, covering it. It almost seemed like he was taking a nap.

_Beep! Beep!_

Charles was startled by the beeps in the control room and immediately sat straight up. He looked to the screen and saw Dan approaching the castle on high speed. Pain sighed, Dan was the last person he wanted to see. He pressed the button of the speaker in the lounge where Mandy was, as usual.

"Mandy, Dan is heading towards the castle. Do I let him in?" he asked his mistress.

"Open the main entrance." Mandy said without any emotion in her voice. Not that there ever was any kind of emotion in her voice before. Dan landed in front of the castle gates, which by now had opened already. The skeleton guards were standing at the gates and greeted Dan, who did nothing back in reply.

"MANDY!" Dan shouted as he entered the castle. The noise couldn't be heard out of the room where the kids were still playing their game. It however could be heard from the study room.

"Ach. It is dat guy again." Grim said grumpy to himself. He stood up from his desk. "I am going to take a walk."

Mandy walked through the corridors to Dan, who was standing with his arms crossed at the entrance. The dress of Mandy was dragging over the floor and like always Dan was checking out her revealing outfit.

"Sup." Dan spoke.

"That's my line." Mandy said annoyed. "What are you doing here? Are you here for your brat?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed I am. But don't get me wrong, he's not mine. He's from some old rival when I was young, but unlike you they don't have the time to spent any time with him, instead of just not wanting to."

"Well, if its bothering you so much that I _seem_ to not care about my brats then I will sent this one to you." she said rubbing over her belly. Dan sighed.

"Can I get him. I'm his new mentor, so he has to train. If he wants to become strong that is." Dan said with a grin on his face.

"Being strong is not only about having muscles. It's also mentally. If you hesitate to do the job, you're weak. If you're careless, you're weak. If you can't get over something, you're weak. Do I have to continue?" Mandy asked.

"I'll get him myself." Dan said angry passing Mandy and walking through the hall. Mandy turned around.

"Two left, one right. Enter the room that has a boys door." Mandy said knowing that the only rooms Dan knows here are her bathroom and the kitchen. Dan did as if he not heard it and followed Mandy's instructions.

He arrived at Junior's door and opened it. He looked down to see four children playing a game. In the corner of his eye he could also see Mimi lying underneath Junior's bed. He got the attention of the ghost boy he met the other day. "You're coming with me."

Inferno looked confused. "But you told me to go here… and make friends." Inferno said.

"Don't be so weak. Friends are only fun for a while. You have to train, get stronger. Resources told me that something bad will happen soon, if not already tomorrow. So we have to hurry and get you into shape."

"What!? I'm not coming with you!" Inferno shouted. The others in the room looked a bit shocked. Minnie already know where Dan was talking about, the war. But others like Junior of Django might not have a clue yet. Unless father had told that them.

Suddenly out of nowhere Dan reached with his hand to the throat of the young ghost boy. Pushing him against the wall, to everyone's shock. "If you're strong you could easily turn intangible now and escape, but you can't." he could see Inferno struggling, trying to get some breath. "You're coming with me if you like it or not." he dropped Inferno on the ground, but immediately helped him up to.

"I also didn't ask for this. But if it has to happen, I want it to be somewhat fun. You seem like a nice kid, so maybe this will work out great. Let's go." Dan said exiting the room. Inferno turned to his friends.

"Sorry guys. I guess I have to say goodbye now." Inferno said, mostly looking to Minnie.

"Don't worry. We will see you soon, right?" Junior asked. Minnie looked up to Inferno and smiled, Inferno smiled back to her and turned his head back to Junior again.

"Of course. I will be visiting when I'm in the neighborhood." he said giving a thumbs up. "It's a promise." Inferno heard Dan shout his name out of the hallway. Inferno gave a quick smile and ran out of Junior's room to his new mentor.

"So it's only the three of us now." Django said, grabbing the controller again.

"Yup." Junior stood up and went to Mimi. "C'mon Mimi, I know something fun to do." he helped the humanoid girl getting out of underneath the bed. He ran out of the room motioning Django to follow him, who of course came along.

That left Minnie alone in the room, holding the controller in her hands. She dropped the controller and grabbed her knees and quietly cried, hoping no one would hear her. Just as she was thinking that she could spent some time with her brother, it all was just to hang around with that lame ghost boy.

But Inferno isn't lame. Maybe she is just the one who is lame. It's not because she is a girl, Mimi is a girl too. Is it because she is the sister? Inferno respected her. He wanted to hang out with her, but now he's gone too. There really isn't a place for her to live in. Everyone who she likes is out of her reach. Her crying stopped when she heard knocking on the door across the hall, her door.

In front of the door was standing a tall woman wearing a long pink dress with white gloves. Her blonde hair was tied in two ponytails and had a pony in covering her forehead. A pink ribbon was attached on the back of her head, and she had a thick unibrow.

"Ms. Helga." Minnie said out of the other room. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. It was vacation for the kids now, so it was strange for her to visit.

Helga turned around. "Ah Minimandy, my young and smart apprentice. I had come to visit you because I missed your presence. When I am with you, you never fail to brighten my day up, and it has been some time since I last saw you generally. Are you not delighted to see me?" the serious sounding Helga said in her long intro.

"Of course I am Ms. Helga. It just came as a surprise as you just suddenly dropped by. One's sorrow expression has nothing to do with the visit of my most favorite teacher of all time, One am very delighted to see you, very." Minnie said in reply.

"I have heard from your mother that she is not very amused with the speech I have taught you, is she?"

Minnie giggled. "Aye. One is sometimes annoyed by my speech. But there is no way one can alter the way I talk. My speech is simply something that has grown attached to me." she said, thinking it was funny. It was always so much fun when Ms. Helga was around, she always wondered why Junior neve… Now is not the time to think about him.

Helga opened to door of Minnie's chamber and motioned her to go inside. It would be annoying to have a conversation in the middle of the hallway. Helga closed the door behind Minnie after she had entered. As Minnie sat down on the bed Helga continued.

"So would you mind to tell me what is the cause of thou sorrow? Is something troubling you?" Helga asked.

"It's just…"

"It is Junior, is it not?" Helga finished Minnie's sentence.

"How did you…?" Minne said with a looks of surprise.

"In all the years that I have been you, _and_ your brother's teacher I noticed how you acted towards your brother. At first I thought you just really cared about him, but I later noticed that you really like him." Helga explained. "I myself don't really support the love you feel towards your brother. I always had admired my own sister, secretly. But never in such way that I loved her the way you love your brother. But if you really want to get closer to your brother, then you shouldn't hesitate. I had done that with a boy I liked in my time as human. But he eventually slipped away from me and went there was no way that I could ever get him back, not after what I had done to him. But then I passed on, nothing to do about that. I could have been more careful, but my will to live anymore was long gone. But you should not give up. If not Junior then someone else, there must be someone besides your brother that you like?"

After the long speech of Ms. Helga, Minnie realized two things. One that those long speeches she gives to others are indeed very annoying, but secondly, and more important. There was someone she liked, but just not wanted to accept it who she likes.

"There is one other boy I like. I only met him today, but somehow I feel a connection between him and me." she said, holding her hands against her chest, one the place where her heart should be. Although duo to being a ragdoll it was just artificial.

"Then you should go for it." Helga said with a smile on her face, something she doesn't display much in front of people. Minnie being one of the major exceptions.

"Thank you."

* * *

Somewhere in the outskirts of the City of Aku two warriors were battling various robotic humanoids. A sharp katana sliced the robots in half while the other robots' heads were slammed off by a hard fist. Soon the robots in the area were all destroyed and the two warriors continued their way towards the City of Aku.

"We're almost there, aren't we?" a feminine, yet tomboyish, voice asked.

"Almost. And here I was thinking I would never revisit this place again." a deeper and male voice replied.

* * *

So liked this chapter? I hope you did. Most of you probably know who the two warriors are in the last part of the story. And if you don't know then you'll discover that in the next chapter, it won't take that long this time though.


	4. The Samurai's Apprentice

I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to post the next chapter, but I'm very busy at school and work etc. And I had a writers block -,-. But at last the chapter is here. I will try my best to not delay the next chapter so long.

* * *

**Ch 4: The Samurai's Apprentice**

"Well, what's left?" HIM was sitting laid back in his chair, legs crossed, and rubbing his chin with the curve in his claw. He looked, with his sunglasses on of course, to his laptop screen. He was having a group Skype call with Hunson and Aku.

"Uhm… you can form an alliance with Trigon, the ruler of Azarath?" Aku suggested asking it in a tone that made it clear that he wasn't exactly certain about his suggestion.

"That demon. He is very unreasonable, even the _Bitch_ wouldn't want to form an alliance with him. And remember what I did to his daughter, I don't think he would be happy. He's even more unreasonable than me, right Jeff?" HIM asked to Jeff who's soul was still trapped in the bird cage that was next to HIM's chair.

"I guess so…" Jeff said looking down, remembering Raven, and how much of a friend she was to him.

"Oeh, oeh. What about that guy from that one realm that he named after himself. What was his name?" Hunson was trying to get the name in picture again. "I remember, Malebolgia."

"Oh hell no." HIM said. "That man has nothing left. His strongest men were taken out by Spawn and that skeleton brat. If his men are taken out so quickly, then he's of no use. And Spawn pretty much has that realm under control now, and he's a friend of Mandy."

It was silent for a few seconds until Aku came with another suggestion. "What about Lucius Heinous VII? The ruler of Miseryville?" Aku suggested this time, but again a negative response came from HIM.

"Lucy? Really? He is nothing. He has horrible ideas of misery and doesn't even have any combat offers. He is just a lame excuse for Lucifer."

"Yeah Aku, he's about as tall as my little Marcy, where ever she may be now." Hunson commented. "But you're a really picky man, aren't you Kare?" Hunson added.

"Please don't call me that." HIM said annoyed.

"There's not much left on the list of big underworld realms. The others are just minor ones, and I don't think any of them is really special." Aku said while looking at his tablet.

"Well, it doesn't matter that much. We all have a good army, right?" HIM asked.

"Yeah, the demons here are a bit bored, they could use some action." Hunson replied.

"The army is good. However I have been replacing much security robots lately, probably some teens creating havoc in the outskirts again or something like that." Aku said, rolling with his eyes. "Are you going to revive Jeff again? Because when the war starts I'll possibly give Demongo his body back. I've been saving up some skulls for him, but I know that if he goes into his body, he only wants to fight. And I don't want him to go all crazy again, ya know?" Aku explained.

"Meh, I'll see if I give Jeff's body back. He is an important stimulation for Mimi, but the worthless daughter can't do shit right now." HIM said like it was nothing, although his colleagues looked a bit concerned about his relationship with Mimi.

"Well, I've got to hang up now. Lots of paperwork to do." Aku said and ended his call. He was quickly followed by Hunson who smiled a bit uncomfortable. "I'm going to make a sandwich, bye." he hung up too. HIM stood up from his chair. "Guess it's time to take a nice boiling lava bath." he said and left Jeff alone in the chamber.

* * *

The samurai, dressed in white with black stripes, and his apprentice the green and black clothed ninja girl were walking over the plains towards the City of Aku. "Shall we take a break sensei?" the girl suggested.

"Just call me Jack, it was a long time ago that I was your sensei Buttercup." Jack said. The samurai's appearance had changed from the past. It seemed he became somewhat more muscular, he had grown a goatee with a small mustache and his ponytail also grew long. And wooden armor plate was attached to his shoulder, and his classic samurai clothing now had black stripes on its back and a wooden rope as belt.

His apprentice, Buttercup also had changed much. Her hair had slightly grown and she had a black eye patch over her right eye. She was wearing a green ninja costume, with a black shirt underneath it. The outfit didn't have any sleeves, she wore black pants underneath her green skirt. She had a black belt around her waist. She has fighting gloves with bandage and army shoes.

"Let's sit down here." Jack said and sat down on a fallen tree. Buttercup broke some branches from the tree and threw them in front of them. She then shot with her heat beam on the branches setting them on fire. Afterwards she sat down next to Jack, shoving a bit closer to him.

Buttercup looked up to Jack. "So tell me more about this place. You said you have been here before." the girl asked with her tomboy voice, though you could hear she was interested.

"I think I shall start at the beginning." Jack sighed, he placed his sheathed katana against the tree. "I once lived in a village that existed a long time ago, in the time of real samurai's. However Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. But I stepped for to oppose him. I fought him and before the final blow was struck he opened a portal in time and sent me to the 'future'."

"But it wasn't the future, it was the underworld." Buttercup finished.

"Indeed. I should've realized that earlier, seeing all those weird demons. But I was from an almost ancient empire, so I didn't know anything." Jack explained, him looking down to the ground and sighed again.

"It's understandable." Buttercup said to not let her sensei feel too stupid.

"But after I made my way to the City of Aku, to his lair, I faced him again. He explained that I actually was in the underworld, one of the largest realms. But he also told me that he was tired of it, constantly being busy with his tyranny. He wanted to retire, but that wasn't possible if I was in his realm. So instead of brining me back to my own time, he sent me to the 21st century. And the rest you already know, I became a teacher but retained my samurai skills."

"That's what I like about you, sensei." Buttercup said with a little smirk on her face. She loved to mock Jack. "But now we are on another mission. _Her_ soul is here, I can feel it. And I ain't going to return without It." she said, now on her normal serious voice again.

"Let's continue." Jack stood up and equipped his katana again. He snapped a branch, with many leaves on its end, off the tree and threw it on the fire to extinguish it. Buttercup nodded and stood up after him. The two continued heading into the city.

"You know what is funny sensei?" Buttercup asked. Jack looked annoyed at Buttercup for calling him sensei again, but ignored it. "Because of your time leap to the future, it means that you're extremely old… in theory that is." she said and gave Jack an elbow against his arm.

"Fine. Now I'm the old man here." he said with an uncomfortable grin on his face. Buttercup chuckled. "You always were."

* * *

Minnie was walking through the corridors of the castle, heading outside for her training again. She passed Junior who just came from the kitchen with a cheese tray. As if that was going to work, that ex-devil girl is just going to bite him again, which is what he deserves. But Minnie shouldn't be worrying about her brother so much. Although she admitted to Helga yesterday that she also has feelings for Inferno, the feelings for her brother just won't disappear.

"You're late Minnie." her mother said when Minnie entered the castle wall. "I hope you didn't forget your arrows or bow again. Ever since those boys came to visit you had been a bit off. Luckily both of them are gone now." Mandy said. Her legs were crossed and she was holding a cup of tea in her left hand.

"I have gotten my equipment on me today mother. There is nothing to worry about today, thee just shall have to calm down and observe the training of my archery skills." Minnie said. "And none of those boys have interested me in any way mother, you are just having illusions."

"Yes was also an acceptable answer, but hurry up and shoot them apples from those bonehead's skulls." Mandy said and motioned Minnie to get in her place. Minnie did so and shot all the arrows through the apples. Afterwards she walked towards one of the undead targets and grabbed an apple. She pulled the arrow back out of it and took a bite from the apple.

"You have progressed." Mandy commented.

"Of course I have mother. I refuse to be useless again. I have lost my power of Nergal control, even over the Nergal that once belonged to me. It has become Junior's best pal now. One just has to be satisfied that I'm a quick learner." she threw the apple away after taking a second bite.

"Did you have something else with me to talk about, or are we done here mother?" Minnie asked, putting the last arrow back into her bag and attaching the bow to the bag.

"You can leave." Mandy said and took a gulp from her tea. Minnie nodded and left the training area again. As she walked back she saw Junior sitting against the wall in the corridors. She peaked around the corner of the room and tried to listen to what he said. As closely as she listened she couldn't hear anything. Though she concluded that the cheese didn't fell into liking with Mimi. Minnie continued walking through the corridors of the hall towards her room. Inside of her room she went to the balcony and looked out over the Underworld. There wasn't much to see, it was mostly the rocks of the mountain on which their castle was stationed. If one looked closely they could see Halloween Town at the bottom, but other than that there wasn't much to see.

"_Why does my life have to be so hard? It's just not fair. I have always been nice towards Junior, but I always caused him trouble. He wouldn't want to return his love in any way. He didn't have to love me, but he could give me some love, at least brotherly love."_ Minnie sighed. _"I was torn apart, I gave him my power. And now I'm stuck in this body and he's having fun with his Nergal and tries to satisfy a girl who constantly attacks him, instead of giving me some attention." _she thought.

"The essence." Minnie said at loud looking up from the thought coming up in her mind. _"What if I use the essence to become a devil girl myself? The essence is so powerful, it would give me so much power. I want it, I want it soo badly. I can grow again, I won't be stuck in this body forever. Yes, I've got to get the essence."_ Minnie turned around to head towards her mother's vault but stopped after taking two steps. _"But… what will happen to me? Will Inferno still like me, he said he liked how I was. If I change he might not like me anymore."_ Minnie went to her knees and held her hands against her head while shaking it. "It's all so CONFUSING!" she shouted.

* * *

Buttercup and Jack had arrived in the City of Aku. They were walking through the streets of the underworld metropolis. City of Aku most definitely was the most modern realm in the Underworld. "I still can't believe I was in the underworld all that time, I really thought I was in the future." Jack said while looking to the demons on the streets. "These were all demons, and I couldn't even realize it. Why would the future have demons?"

"Stop whining sensei." Buttercup said. "It has been some time since we encountered those robots of Aku, what's up with that?"

"I was constantly attacked by those robots because Aku sent them. Now they probably only act as the realms security system. Aku probably also doesn't know we are here, we got here on our own so… you know." Jack explained.

"Yeah, yeah I understand. I'm not Bubbles you know." the two continued. Some demons looked with a weird face at them, they were humans after all. Some of the demons might've recognized Jack, but he changed somewhat since last time so maybe they didn't care enough to check. Or could it be duo to fact that Aku retired and he preferred to have no troubles in his realm.

Buttercup looked around and made a noise of disgust. "Look at all the adds here. Aku Cola, AKU Heuer, Akucci, Aku Fried Chicken, AkuDonalds, Akuyota, Akubucks. It's very bad, he's just putting his own name in the name of the brand of an already existing brand. And who is that slut that keeps posing for everything?" Buttercup complained.

"If I'm right, she is the daughter of Aku. He said he wanted to start a family. I must say that she strikes a remarkable resemblance to Blossom. Could it be…?" Jack questioned.

"Let's hope not." Buttercup said bluntly without facing Jack and walking further, while Jack stood still.

After some time the two warriors finally reached the castle of Aku, a metropolis building with all kinds of features. It was close to a giant statue of Aku that was an obvious parody of the Statue of Liberty. Only now the lady had been replaced with Aku.

The two stood close to the entrance of the building which was guarded by two guards of Aku. Dressed in a fashion that their costume resembles Aku, only in a red color. Jack unsheathed his katana getting ready to attack, but Buttercup laid her hand on the sword.

"I know you want to fight them, but let me handle this." Jack looked down on her was a disappointed look on his face. "C'mon you want to do this quickly too, right?" she said. Jack nodded and got back in a casual stance.

Buttercup then charged up a move, her first were emitting green energy. When she was fully charged she punched, with both fists, on the ground and sent a shockwave through the ground that landed successfully on the two guards. "How was that quiet!" Jack almost shouted.

"I didn't say it had to be quiet, just fast." she simply replied.

"Then it would've been better if I had finished them off." Jack said rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's continue." he said and the two headed towards the entrance. Jack pushed against the door to find out it was locked. He then made a quick slash with his katana which split the door in half, making it possible for him and Buttercup to pass through.

Strangely there weren't many guards on the inside of the castle. When looking around the place looked more like a hotel than a castle. Everywhere there were signs that pointed out the directions of certain areas like the sauna, the buffet hall and of course Aku's chamber. There was a reception and some small palm trees. And if one looked closely they could see a gift shop in the distance. Jack and Buttercup followed the signs towards Aku's chamber.

"Uhm…" Buttercup said.

Jack turned his head just as the two began walking the stairs. "Is there something wrong, Buttercup?" Jack asked curious.

"Uh… it's just…" Buttercup paused for a moment. "I don't know what to do when we find out that Aku really has her essence. There are also so many questions, how he'd get it and stuff like that." Jack laid his hand on Buttercup's shoulder.

"I know it is tough for you, but if you want any chance of reviving her, then this is the only option I can think of. Demongo collected the essences of the greatest warriors, he might have been involved that day… and thus might have her essence trapped." he tried to cheer Buttercup up. He rubbed her back a little, and felt that Buttercup was more comfortable now.

"I guess…" she said and the two continued to walk up the stairs. The rest of the walk they didn't talk to each other, but instead were alert of the surprised of Aku. He was an unpredictable man, even though he is retired.

The two arrived at the entrance to Aku's chamber. The door leading to it was of immense size, to imagine that one chamber could be so high. Luckily they didn't have to trouble themselves by pushing the giant gates, as you could call them, open. There was a smaller door, for regular persons to go through, which is what Jack and Buttercup did.

They arrived in the room where they saw a giant black mass of matter sitting in the room on its throne. "Who dares to enter this room and face to almighty, Aku!" he said on an imitating voice, not that it made an impression on Jack or Buttercup.

"It has been some time since I last saw you." Jack said, looking up to the immense black silhouette.

"SA-MU-RAI Jack." he said with his loud voice. "It that really you?" Aku bended more forwards and made himself more visible. His weird looking face stared down at the samurai and the Powerpuff girl. The sharp teeth in his mouth, the green outlining in his face, his white nose, his long orange goatee and the flaming eyebrows. "What brings you here? And who is that girl you brought along?"

"I want to make it clear that I have no intention of fighting you. I am here for this girl, Buttercup."

"I'm already 34." Buttercup said under her breath.

"I recalled that one of your soldiers, Demongo, was a collector of the essence of great warriors. Now I wondered if he might have been involved in some giant battle in Megaville about 3 years ago."

Aku laughed very hard. "Demongo isn't a soldier anymore, he is my butler, my jester and the nanny of my daughter." he stopped laughing and tried to look more serious, which was hard for him after that comment. "But it is true that we were in some kind of way involved in that tragedy. Even I felt sympathy for the girl, but apparently HIM did not." Aku said.

"Of course not. HIM only cares about _him_self and that little toy duck for in bad." Buttercup replied. "And trust me, I've known him since I was born."

"I believe that." Aku said before continuing. "At the moment that you beloved sister was killed by the hands… yes it were still hands by then, of your niece he sucked up her essence with one of Demongo's skulls. However I was granted some of her essence a long time ago, when HIM had raped her for the first time. He knew I wanted an heir to my throne but I didn't have time for relationships and I don't like raping girls." Aku paused a moment to get some breath. "So he gave me some of her essence, the strongest DNA, and promised me to give the rest when it was time. So I used that bit of DNA to create my daughter, out of a manifestation out of me."

"That sounds really disturbing." Jack replied.

"It is. And you'll find it even more disturbing when I tell you that Ikra is the mother of my daughter."

"Ikra… that woman I met, who turned out to be you?" Jack said recalling his memory of the time that Aku transformed himself into a woman to gain Jack's trust in order to kill him.

"That's just sick…" Buttercup commented.

"Well, it actually is kinda sweet. He's giving his daughter both a father and a mother. If I didn't know you wanted to take over the world and kill me, then I almost thought you are a good person." Jack said.

"But let's get to business." Buttercup said and flew into the air to reach the same eye level as Aku.

"Sing it." Aku said.

"I want you to release the essence of Blossom, else you will feel my wrath." she said not on a particular nice way.

"I don't know if I can allow that. She is a wonderful addition to my collection. It would be a shame if she was revived again." he said calm but obviously was mocking Buttercup.

"You want to fight?" Buttercup said, snapping her knuckles.

"You don't want to fight me. And besides I'm retired, I don't do that stuff anymore." Aku said and sat laid back in his throne. "Security, throw them out." Aku said.

After he said that a man dressed in a long black coat, with many buttons, a black shirt underneath and a red tie revealed himself from around the corner. He was also wearing a black hat and carried two guns with him. He seemed to be a robot, as his face was made from metal, was blue and because his eyes glowed in a red color.

"X9!" Jack shouted, recognizing the bounty hunter from one of his previous adventures when he was in this realm.

"Jack, it has been such a long time. I remember that you killed by previous body. Luckily Aku arranged that I could have a new body. The only thing required was the replacement of my mother board." he said pointing both of his guns at Jack.

While Buttercup was distracted by the arrival of X9, Aku quickly grabbed her and threw her out of the window. She couldn't do anything and just fell down to the ground. "Buttercup!" Jack shouted, he turned around, wanting to head where Buttercup was falling to, but got shot in his shoulder.

"Let this be a warning." he said. "I will get my revenge for Lulu later." X9 said, lowering his gun again. Jack wanted to cut the robot in half, but Buttercup was more important right now. With a bullet in his shoulder he ran down the stairs and out of the castle and picked Buttercup from the ground.

"Sorry… we didn't leave with Blossom." Jack apologized.

"Don't worry. We'll get her next time." Buttercup said with pain in her body. She coughed. "Let's get ourselves in safety first." she said. Jack nodded and carried Buttercup away from the castle. They then saw a big silhouette in the distance, one familiar to Jack.

"I think you two could use some help."

* * *

The sound of high heels stepping on the cold hard floor could be heard. Mandy was walking through her vault. After Mimi broke all of the glass capsules, which contained her endless amount of collected treasures, the vault was under repair. She was glad that her guards first caught the living treasures, although two of them were slain by Minimandy. Luckily Charles managed to repair them so they could be put back in their capsules too.

She stopped briefly when she reached the capsule containing the essence of Mimi's devil powers. But continued after. The Left Hand of Horror was put back in the ground, so no one could be affected by it. Not that it mattered for her, she didn't have any fears anymore, at least she thought so.

The fear of her future ending up in her becoming fat and jolly, and marrying Irwin, were long gone. However deep inside her she had a new fear. One she created herself. The fear of losing her children. After shaking off this thought she approached the wall at the end of the vault. She pushed against the stone which had a crack in it.

A piece of the wall, in the form of a door, opened allowing Mandy to come. It would close immediately after she had entered. This place was something she created by herself, with some help of Mandroid and Billybot. The three of them were the only ones who knew about this place, but since the robots were under repair, no one currently knows about this place.

This special mini-vault, is a place that she is embarrassed of. The place where her emotions are stored. It's not that literally her emotions are contained her in capsules, but it was a place of photo's, ones of the people she held dear to her heart, even those from when she was young.

She sat down in the big red chair in the middle of the chamber and looked to the big book that was lying on the table next to her. The book was in a plain color and only had the text 'Memories' written on it. Mandy sighed and picked the book up. The first pages contained some pictures of her along with her parents, these actually were the persons she had the least attachment to.

She continued through the book and there was a picture of her friend group when she still was on school, in her time as a child. The group of girls with a dark toned behavior, except for the hyperactive-always happy blonde girl. She had been friends with the game addict Gaz, and the graceful dancer Olga for quite a time. They always had the biggest storm clouds above their heads. However when Bubbles attended the school they somehow became friends with her. It's always the same with Mandy, befriending those who are lunatics… just like Billy.

Mandy looked somewhat sad at the pictures of her friends. She didn't even know if any of them survived. She wasn't there, Grim even alarmed her that her friends were going to die. But apparently her reputation was more important than her friends. _Stupid me_. Mandy though. You at least would expect that Gaz survived, with her supernatural powers… or Olga with the help of her brother's machines, or certainly Bubbles with her Powerpuff powers. Mandy knew the three of them were Justice Friends, but so were Raven, Hoss and Irwin, and all of them also didn't survive… poor Irwin.

She continued in her book, there was a picture of Billy and her. Mandy didn't know why but a tear crawled over her cheek. The person she spent all of her life with… until he died. Mandy was granted immortality, but Billy wasn't so fortunate. The council only allowed granted a human immortality if they married a ruler of the Underworld and have children with them. A stupid rule in her opinion.

Mandy then stood up and walked to the single closet in the room. She opened it and a present in a pink box was standing in it. Next to it was a blank piece of paper and a plume with ink. She went back to the chair and wrote a letter which she afterwards attached to the gift.

"Honey, where art thou." The voice of Grim echoed through the vault. Mandy, of course, heard his voice and quickly exited her secret chamber, luckily without Grim noticing. Mandy approached Grim, while having the gift in her hands. "I'm here, what is it?"

"Can I not just look for me wife?" Grim complained.

"Grim, you know I don't like conversations that have no purpose." she said blunt. Her arms crossed like if she didn't even remember that she shed a tear when looking at Billy's picture.

Grim rubbed his forehead. "It is time to go. Thou does remember dat we have a meeting at thee council with thee other overlords?" Grim looked at the gift in Mandy's hands. "And for who is dat?" Grim asked curious.

"I know. And this is for Minnie, it's something I made for her." she said.

"Dat is very nice of you." Grim said with a smile.

"Don't expect anything of it." she said and walked ahead. Grim followed her and they left the vault.

* * *

"Why do I have to go home?" a young girl with short ash black hair asked. The young girl had a pale appearance, pointy ears and was wearing a red shirt with a blue overall-skirt. Next to her was a tall man wearing a gray-like suit, a long white beard, and his head is covered with white hair too. He has a cold looking skin, blue colored, and wears glasses of which one glass is broken.

"If I don't bring you home now… then we might run out of time…" the man said.

* * *

Well I kinda ended this chapter the same as the last one, but the next chapter will introduce the next child of the Underworld. We now have; Grim Jr., Minimandy, Mimi, Inferno and Django and we are missing three... who could they be? Well I will probably do two of them in the next chapter, as they both share something. And I'll Chi isn't one of them, I don't want her to get involved yet because of her development in Chapter 8 currently.


End file.
